Siblings
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: While thinking about what he doesn't have, ten-year old Teddy Lupin is reminded of what he does have. Siblings.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does along with her licensees.

AN-if you want to read really good Teddy read Bookworm 1256 and Morninglilies' stuff. I am just dabbling. I am studying for a very very stressful exam and this came to me. So please forgive any errors. I will edit once the exam is done.

Brothers.

Teddy Remus Lupin looked slightly longingly outside the window as Harry tossed baby Lily into the air. The green-eyed monster grew even worse as four-year old James ran back from nursery school yelling "DAADDY."

Teddy turned back to his unpacking, unable to watch anymore. It wasn't that Harry didn't love him or even that he didn't love Harry. Harry was the best godfather in the world. He was the one who had taught Teddy to fly at 6 to his grandmother Andromeda's chagrin. He was the one who had bought Teddy his first broom. He had even made five year old Teddy ring-bearer at his wedding. But still… it wasn't the same. Teddy couldn't call Harry dad. No, that spot was reserved for a man who was DEAD.

Teddy swiped at his face as tears came unbidden. He reached for the album that Ginny had made him and opened it to the picture of his parents and touched his father's picture softly. As much as he loved the Potters and appreciated everything they had done for him, they weren't his real family.

Teddy wasn't sure how long he sat there staring. Wondering what it would be like to have his OWN parents. His OWN siblings. Someone to call DADDY and Mum. Someone he could take out his fits on. Because as much as he loved Ginny and Harry he always felt… like a guest. Especially when Grandma Andromeda would warn him to behave and thank Harry and Ginny when he went over. If they were his parents, why would he need to thank them.

Even Grandma Andromeda thanked Harry for taking Teddy for a 'few days' like he were doing her a favor. Teddy never told her but that made him feel like a bother.

Before he could go further down that chain of thought, his door was flung open. "Knock first." Ginny hollered up the stairs as a four, almost five he would kil you if you forgot the almost five, year old barreled into him.

"Teddy! Daddy didn't tell me you were coming. I am so glad you are here. Why do you leave?"

Before he could say anything else, a two year old also toddled over. "Te'y." He said, satisfied.

A big smile crossed Teddy's face, unbidden as he picked up Albus as James sat next to him, unbidden, on the bed.

"Seriously. Why do you leave?" James asked, earnestly.

Teddy leaned over and tickled James and Albus. For a second he forgot that they weren't his real brothers.

After James had finished laughing he ran out again making Teddy laugh. That kid was a barrel of energy. He didn't know how Harry and Ginny dealt with him, Teddy thought, conveniently forgetting that he had been just as bad at four.

James came back with a stick drawing. "The teacher helped with the caption." He said, proudly.

Teddy's voice caught as he saw, in messy kid's scrawl, "Teddy Lupin. Best big brother."

"I made it for you." James said, proudly.

"It's beautiful." Teddy said, meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

The imp took over after he had examined it for a second. "But how were you going to give it to me if you didn't know I was coming."

"I woulda saved it for you." James said, seriously. "You usually at least come for dinner every few days."

That made Teddy laugh.

Albus started to get squirmy. "Sto'y?" Albus asked.

"What about you?" Teddy asked.

James seemed to consider it then nodded. He snuggled close to Teddy and the ten year old pulled open his copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard.

James and Albus snuggled even closer to him making Teddy smile softly.

Teddy didn't notice anything until a camera flash went off. He looked up and saw that Harry and Ginny were looking on and smiling.

"Bro'ers." A soft voice came.

Everyone looked around and heard the voice had come from the baby in Ginny's arm, causing Harry to laugh.

Teddy smiled and got up, looking questioningly at Ginny and Harry who nodded. Teddy took the baby from Ginny. "Sister."

It was true. These were his siblings.


End file.
